


I've got you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort Sex, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, a lot of feelings, demon kane, kanes low self worth, meaningful connection, not overly explicit, overly careful kane, really sweet, reassuring daniel, slight body worship, sorta open end, sweet daniel, worried kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: In celebration of Bryan's return have some team hell no comfort 'it was all just a horrible dream' sex





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> So Daniels able to wrestle in the wwe again which is great so here's an au where it was all just a horrible dream from Kane's pov. Team hell no never broke up, he never joined the authority, he and Daniel were together, there was no injury and their happy

Kane gasps as he wakes with a start, his boyfriend Daniel has shaken him awake he realises as he takes in the expression of worry on his face. "Kane" the word finally breaks through his racing mind and he sits up as things start to become clear again 

With the chaos of his mind he still manages to be gentle when he pulls Daniel into his chest. Soft, warm, confused, real, this is real, Kane lets out a puff of unneeded breath as he realised what had happened. It was just a nightmare, a trick of the unconscious state, all just another terrible nightmare. He hadn't betrayed Daniel by splitting their team up, Daniel hadn't taken a career ending injury, they hadn't drifted to the point of becoming nothing, he hadn't joined the authority or become corporate Kane 

His hand touched his mask just to check, it was still there sitting safely in place, the whole thing had just been one big realistic horrible nightmare 

"Everything okay" it was a soft whisper and Kane glanced down to meet Daniels eyes, instead of answering though he pulled the small vegan up for a kiss. As their lips met he easily manoeuvred them so Daniel was pressed back into the soft sheets of the bed, head laid back on the fluffy pillow as Kane moved to hover over him. He pulled back kisses changing course to trail down Daniels neck allowing him to breath 

Daniel spoke after a moment "what's gotten into you Kane" it was a soft laugh and Kane glanced up from placing kisses on his chest "tell me I can" it was almost a plead

He smiled affectionately "of course you can" his hand soothed over Kane's forehead then back into the long hair that attached to his mask

Kane could feel the excess emotions leaving him as he stripped the clothes slowly from Daniels body. He was completely soothed when the smaller man lay bare beneath him, not a fresh wound in sight apart from the usual rope burns

It was a beautiful sight that stole what little breath he chose to breathe and he ran a finger along the line of a rope burn just to make sure it was real 

Daniels eyes were blown wide with lust as he watched Kane examine him from above and smiled, sometimes Kane got like this, the nightmares like a realistic plague but he knew it would all be okay. He laid still allowing Kane the time he needed to check him over, to assure that all was well as he kissed across his navel, careful fingers checked along his spine

This wasn't the first and he suspected wouldn't be the last time that this had happened but Daniel could live with it. Too gentle kisses and worried eyes was hardly a price for the love he was capable of having with Kane, the emotions alone enough to leave him stunned on cloud nine

A wet finger slipped inside instead of two and he knew it must of been a bad one as Kane carefully observed his reaction. With slow movements he reached up, cautious like when approaching a scared animal he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. He gave him a moment to get use to shared warm breath before he sealed their lips in a gentle kiss. Legs moving to pull him closer as they settle on his hips, kiss much more comfortable and natural 

Too much lube that had Daniel chuckling softly made Kane relax a little further and finally push to three fingers with the move of Daniels hips 

Moans and soft whimpers of pleasure left him and kisses swooped to pepper at his chest. It was all so good the way the fingers brushed his prostate but he knew what Kane was doing so reluctantly he touched Kane's shoulder making him immediately stop

Daniels face was flushed as Kane hesitantly looked at him "I'm ready" "are you sure" it wasn't exactly an answer but Daniel knew, he always knew. "I'm forever yours" he whispered leaning forward to kiss the mask against his forehead "man, machine or monster I don't care" he smiled that soft smile Kane didn't deserve "I'll always want you, always love you no matter what"

They both ignored the tears in the demons eyes and he was thankful. Thankful for it all, for Daniel and the reality that he lived in where he was his 

More lube and a little hesitance later he was doing something he didn't deserve to do. Sinking into Daniels heat all while the smaller man pulled him closer with beautiful whimpers of pleasure and gasps of his name, Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Kane sleeps with his mask on cause he's a demon and even Daniel finds it hard to get him to remove it though he loves what he is underneath just as much 
> 
> Sorry this should of been up a bit sooner but life happens, anyway hope you enjoyed it


End file.
